narafandomcom-20200215-history
The Brettish Trade Syndicate (BTS)
The Brettish Trade Syndicate was established in the pre-modern age of 1868 U.O by the prestigious House Luckferd of Bretland, they brought together mainy of the world's largest industries and have increased global productivity by three-hundred percent, while still maintaining a large profit of course. The first Chairman of the BTS was Ser Rodrik M. Luckferd, founder of the BTS, Ser Rodrik was directly responsible for the BTS's success and, as such, cemented House Luckferd as the heads of the BTS for generations, Ser Rodrik would pass down the title of Chairman to his only child, the beutiful Madam Jennes J. Luckferd who would then pass the title down to her nephew, who was a member of a sub-group of Luckferds, the title would then be returned to the main Branch of Luckferds when Ser James G. Luckferd, later known as Governor J. Gerald, was elected Chairman in 1902 U.O. Ser James was the youngest candidate considered for the role of Chairman at the age of thirty. It would be Ser James who would head the construction of the BTS Confession, a massive artificial construct that would gain a mass slightly larger than Aldurius. Ser James would go on to make famous a phrase used by a trader's description of Gladius, "Grow, Flourish, Prosper." The BTS Confession, which would often be called the "Luckferd Triangles" by commoners later after the great buyout of the BTS, is a large hexagonal sphere of production platforms floating on the sea between Chinika and Orbis created by the BTS in order to create a new trading option for traders travelling to Chinika, which was currently headed by Chairman James G. Luckferd during its construction in 1907 U.O, the BTS Confession was devided into five sectors, each given to a "Trade Baron" to maintain, the names of the sector were originally changed to the last name of the Trade Barons that owned them, however, the names would later need to be changed after the Great Buyout. The BTS Confession also had a sixth sector sector directly in its center, the sector was a large circular platform sepperate from the other sectors, it would house the bulk of the BTS Confession's security forces. Directly in the center of the BTS's Security Sector is a building roughly half the sector's size which monitors all activities on the BTS Confession as well as dispatches security drones and units to "keep the peace" by removing and preventing any unlawful items or activities, as defined by the BTS Confession's Inhabitance waver. It is speculated that the Security Sector Building, sometimes referred to as "The Watch Dog", housed a super weapon that would be activated in the event that the Confession were to come under attack, this rumor has neither been confimed or denied by the leaders of the Confession over the years. The Great Buyout occured aproximately seven years after the BTS Confession's construction in 1907 U.O, the Great Buyout was an event caused by the Luckferd's large amount of influence on the company, due to their ever increasing wealth, the Luckferds were able to completely buy out the other companies shares, the previous share holders would not know however, because the Luckferd's would use their connections in Bretland to speed up the process, the first time the Trade Barons would learn of this fact is in a BTS meeting in which Chairman James G. Luckferd would explain to them their predicament, as well as, their options. The Trade Barons would then grudgingly accept a rather low buyout along with James's promise that the public would not be made aware of their embarassing departure. James would keep his word, insisting to interviewers that his fellow share holders simply "left to pursue other business opportunites." The BTS's Chairman position would later be renamed to Governor and all productive assets would be moved to the newly renamed BTS Confession, The BTS Gladius. Since only Luckferds would be allowed nominations as Trade Barons, the sectors were renamed to better suit the characteristics of each sector. The names of each sector are as follows starting from the top going clock-wise; The Minerals Sector, wealthiest of the sectors, reserved for the Governor; The Production Sector, head of mass production, second wealthiest sector; The Luxury Sector, head manufacturer of luxury items, third wealthiest sector; The Armament Sector, head manufacturer of weapons, fourth wealthiest sector; The Commons Sector, provides shelter to the poor and provides various services that the commons can provide from manual labor to other more "intimate" needs, least wealthiest of the sectors.